The Unpredictable Shinobi
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: Naruto, after the war, is sent to the PJO universe. Unknowingly, he meets two goddesses and fathers two demigod children. Follow our favorite blonde jinchuriki and his children on their journey, and find out how they influence the world, for better or for worse! Rated M for mature references and occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry, but high school finals are a pain in the ass. I will update my other fanfics, soon, just be patient! I just read a really good fic by xxAkuxx called Father of Demi-gods, (go check it out!) and felt obligated to write my own spin. It starts rather similar, but I'll mix things up later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

What is a person's purpose? The reason they come into existence? The meaning of their life?

For Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, it was to bring peace. The aspirations and hopes of many drove him to defeat Madara Uchiha and the primordial god Juubi. And when he was done, he lost that sense of drive, of motivation.

So he found another one. He sought to maintain the peace, to make sure no other delusional madman would try to take over the world again.

But in this maintenance of peace, old enemies regrouped and tried to send him away. Obito Uchiha, who had survived the 4th Shinobi World War, worked with the traitor Sasuke Uchiha to devise a jutsu to remove the blonde jinchuriki from the land forever. The plan almost worked, but Naruto managed to kill both men before everything went black.

_Naruto, who was on a standard scouting mission with an ANBU squad narrowed his eyes as he felt two hostile signatures approaching._

"_Halt! We have two hostiles approaching. If they are who I think they are, you guys must leave. This is a fight I have to finish on my own."_

"_But, taichou, we-"_

"_Do as I say, Boar. Sasuke and Obito are not to be underestimated."_

_The ANBU squad unwillingly relented, quickly returning to Konoha to report and gather reinforcements. Within a few moments, two figures dropped from the trees._

"_Dobe. It's time to end this, once and for all."_

"_Teme, I completely agree."_

_The three legendary shinobi began a battle of epic proportions. Lightning flashed, flames burned, bones broke, and the very earth trembled with the ferocity of their combat._

_In the end, only Naruto and Sasuke were left. Obito had been decimated by Hiraishin, Bijuu Mode and multiple Rasengans and after wearing down his Mangekyou Sharingan, which was currently sealed in one of the scrolls in Naruto's belt, he was promptly killed. The two rivals faced each other, Sasuke frothing at the mouth._

"_Dobe, even if I go down, I will take you with me!"_

_The last Uchiha pulled out the complicated seal array, found deep in the Uchiha archives and altered for his purposes. It would essentially use the natural energy of the area to rip a hole in the fabric of the dimension, forcing all life inside the target area through the rip. Naruto grimaced at Kurama._

"_Partner, this ends here! Let's do this!"_

"_I agree kit; let's wipe this accursed clan off the face of the earth!"_

_The duo charged at the Uchiha, who barely managed to finish powering up the array before a Bijuu-powered Rasengan dug a hole in his gut. He died with a gruesome smile on his face, glad that although he lost his life, he took Naruto with him._

_Naruto tried soaring away at max speed, but the small rip applied such force that he was unable to escape. The tear gradually increased, as the life in the area withered away and was absorbed into the hole. Kurama poured all the power he could into Naruto's Bijuu mode, willing the only jinchuriki to ever become his friend to escape the gravity field._

"_Goodbye…Naruto." The Kyuubi disappeared, all of its energy willingly spent. It would reform in a few years, but this willing sacrifice was unprecedented. Naruto continued pressing forward; using all the chakra he could so that he could resist the field. He blasted Katon jutsu after jutsu at the target, in hope of propelling himself forward, but to no avail._

_As he slowly lost most of his chakra, he used a last-resort method and absorbed as much Nature chakra as he could from the area that had not already been absorbed to power the seal. He was drawn into the hole, unimaginable pain tearing through his body._

_He barely retained his consciousness, as his muscles were literally torn apart and reconstructed, his bones crushed and structured to be strong yet flexible, and his coils destroyed then reformed with traces of Nature chakra and Demon chakra. Eventually, the pain was too great, even for a seasoned shinobi, and the world faded to black._

Naruto groaned. Apparently the combination of Nature and Demon chakra, along with his Uzumaki bloodline and Kurama's remaining healing factor had been enough to reconstruct his body as fast as it was being ripped to shreds.

His old shinobi senses kicking in, he immediately scanned and sensed the area for hostile intent. He had absolutely no idea where he was; in fact, the seal should've sent him to another dimension entirely. He detected nothing but animals for several miles, but strangely he felt in tune with the occurrences in nature. It must've been the effect the Nature chakra had on his body.

Shrugging, he head out to do what he did best.

Be unpredictable.

It had been 4 years since the 17 (now 21) year old blonde shinobi had arrived in this world. He was on a planet named Earth, in a country called the United States of America. He had used Kage Bunshin to extensively read up on any possible knowledge he would need, at some very beneficial places called libraries. He was fluent in virtually every language, except for the obscure ones that were not able to be learned from some language program, and delved into sciences, mathematics, the arts, writing, and history. He could confidently claim that his collection of knowledge was on par with most professors.

For the first few months after his arrival, which was in the year 2010, he had focused on learning the most common language, called English, and getting used to his new powers. Apparently the strange fusions and creations that had occurred during his transport to this world had made his body capable of absorbing and converting Nature chakra into his own energy, with absolutely no consequences. Meaning?

Completely unlimited reserves.

It took a while for Naruto and his thousands of clones to get his control back down to an acceptable level. The martial arts of the world had intrigued him, and when it turned to 2011, he decided to focus on training and implementing the multiple techniques to form his own taijutsu style. All the while, his clones continued to either help him get muscle memory down, or study on the topics of the world.

So by the time 2011 was over, he had basically achieved max fighting potential. He was confident that no one from back in the Elemental Nations could stand up to him. Due to his basically bottomless chakra pool, he could toss S- and SS-ranked ninjutsu around like nothing. Coupled with an improved Hiraishin that didn't need markers, Obito's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that he had taken for himself, and the various variations of an amped-up Rasengan, Naruto was a fighting machine.

His body had been trained to perfection. Although his build merely looked lean and sleek, but still well-muscled, the extra density and chakra enhancements made him exceed any other. His bones were reinforced, and his reserves allowed for the constant Raiton chakra running through his nerves, boosting his reflexes, senses and reaction speed.

This went perfectly with his personal taijutsu style. Receiving inspiration from nearly all the styles he had even seen, he used a mix of all of them. Like the Uchiha Interceptor Style, he could use his Sharingan to detect and predict enemies' attacks. His hands were usually held with his index and middle finger extended, and the others curled back. When he could see a strike, he had a variety of options. He could run normal chakra through his fingertips, releasing it when it made contact with the enemy, causing brutal external damage. Or, he could use Katon chakra to completely roast an enemy's limb, Futon chakra to slice through the target, Raiton chakra to electrocute and paralyze the target, Doton chakra to disintegrate, or medical chakra to heal.

He had studied various strategies, growing a mind as sharp and intelligent as his lazy friend Shikamaru's, and the knowledge he had accumulated was enough to fill dozens, if not hundreds of libraries.

Let's just say that unlimited chakra reserves and Kage Bunshin make a _very_ fast learner.

Despite this, Naruto maintained an attitude very similar to the one he had back home. His headstrong determination, straightforward bluntness, and caring consideration were identical. He was kind, intelligent, and carefree. He was usually cheerful and liked goofing off, as shown by his multiple pranks around any local towns, but became deadly serious at times when he needed to be.

He also knew that underneath the peaceful mortal world, something lurked in the shadows. He had sensed a massive genjutsu-like power, asserting itself and controlling the humans' senses, which he had quite easily dispelled. Immediately, he had seen multiple strange beasts, obviously monsters, which had mainly left him alone. He had accidentally provoked one, and found that his chakra-enhanced kunai were more than enough to dispatch them.

But despite this strange world, he felt himself enjoying the peace and comfort of a world not currently at war, where blood didn't seep into every nook and cranny, where he didn't have to watch his close friends die by the waves, and where one could live without having to get up at an instant's notice to continue the battle.

When he finally remembered to try summoning, he found that in the Elemental Nations, instead of the 2 years in this world, nearly 2 decades had passed. He relayed messages to his friends through the toads, many of whom were already building families on their own and were relieved to hear of their comrade's whereabouts.

Eventually, at the end of 2011, he decided to enter a college as an 18 year-old to get some social interaction with the people of this culture. Naruto had probably enough knowledge to teach the teacher, but occasionally immersing himself in the culture would be a good idea.

Currently, in the year of 2014, Naruto was a junior at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, or MIT for short. It was a prestigious school, and the mysterious blonde somehow placed first on consistently everything, scoring full points on every assignment.

He was extremely popular. Despite being the smartest guy around, his athletic aspects were not easily overlooked, and his looks were often complimented by the female population. He was courteous to everyone, fun to be around and generally lightened up the atmosphere wherever he went. Although he was obviously popular and respected by both the faculty and student population, he remained humble and self-depreciating. He was practically worshiped as _the_ model student, or envied as the one who got all the girls' attention.

One afternoon, Naruto strolled towards the nearby library. He had recently become extremely interested in mythology, especially Greek mythology. This was due to the extreme influence it had on Western culture, and also that many of the monsters he had identified originated from said mythology.

He had finished a book that described the various major types of monsters that plagued Greek demigods and heroes of ages past. Hellhounds, dracanae, the Minotaur, and the Echidna were but a few which he had committed to memory. As he maintained a peaceful smile, waving hello and greeting various other students on campus, his inner thoughts were in turmoil.

'_If these things exist, then the other parts of mythology may exist as well. Gods, demigods…the implications are limitless!'_

He nodded to the librarian, who recognized one of his regular visitors and waved to him. Naruto slid the book on the counter to the old man, who stamped him off. Naruto set off to search for the next book in the series: the one about the Olympian gods and goddesses.

He scanned the bookshelf, his enhanced eyesight picking up on the leather-bound book almost immediately. While his hand snagged the top of the book's spine, another smaller, daintier hand gripped the bottom.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and removed his hand, while turning to face the other person who had desired the book: "I'm sorry, you can have it."

The woman, probably another college student, had beautiful brunette hair that fell to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a startling swirling gray, and an amused smile was present on her face. She was a few inches shorter than Naruto, with an hourglass figure that was the object of many males' desires. She was also very intelligent, getting full scores on every test like Naruto as well. She was Alice Evans.

"Oh, it's nice to see you here, Naruto. I'm Alice, nice to meet you. Did you need this book?"

"Nice to meet you too, and to answer your question, not really. You can have it."

The two started some friendly conversation, eventually deciding that Alice would be the one to read it first, and then give it to Naruto a week later. They headed to a nearby café to continue their conversation, chatting and getting to know each other better. Other people were whispering, and Naruto groaned inwardly. He was sure the rumors would already be circulating.

Sure enough, over the next few months, rumors ran rampant about two of the most popular students on campus. The duo had grown rather close, becoming something between close friends and dating, and Naruto was unsure where to place them. They had learned quite a bit about each other, actually spending the majority of their time together, which only served to continue perpetuating the rumors. They swapped stories, and Naruto was sure that he was slowly falling for the girl. She was kind and compassionate, not to mention extraordinarily intelligent and wise, but somewhat competitive at times. She could also be slightly arrogant, but Naruto was enough to offset that attitude.

Naruto was currently roaming the school grounds in the evening. Alice had preferred to return to her room, wanting to study and promising to meet up the next day. Naruto had gone out and enjoyed a relaxing meal in a quaint, family-owned restaurant, and was walking back to his room. Along the way, he saw a small alleyway, where mysterious sounds were coming from, which he identified as speaking.

He strolled towards the entrance, able to hear more clearly.

"Hey girl, wanna come hang with me and my bros? It'll be lots of fun!"

"Yeah, yeah! We can have lots of fun!"

"No means no, I'm sorry. I really have to get back to my room, please excuse me."

Naruto entered just to see three delinquent college students shove a female student back against the wall. He growled, refraining from unleashing his suppressed powers. If there was anything he hated the most in the world, it would be rapists. The idea of violating anyone against their will sickened him.

The three males looked unimportant; dirty and crumpled clothes, with lustful grins on their faces. As for the girl, Naruto saw her and analyzed her. She was around the same height as Alice, maybe a tad bit shorter, with the same well-proportioned figure. Her hair was a luscious auburn, falling to her back, and her eyes were poignant silver.

The most important thing, however, was her expression and the aura she exuded. She looked calm and confident, quite unlike what the average female college student figure would be like in this situation. She seemed to radiate defiance and the power to back it up. Naruto was intrigued, until he remembered who the girl was. She had average scores in academics, but was an avid martial artist and archer. Her name was Amelia Johnson, another well-known female figure on campus.

"Ya know, we don't wanna force ya, but we will if we have to. We promise, you'll have lots of fun."

The students each discretely reached a hand into a pocket, obviously preparing to fight by obtaining a weapon. Naruto intentionally coughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you fellows. What were you thinking of doing?"

"Oh, God, it's Uzumaki! You fucking jerk, you can get any girl on campus just to spread her legs just by looking at her! We just wanted this fine girl to come join us for some fun."

"…"

"What ya gonna do about it, punk? We'll tear you to shreds!"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA…that was hilarious. Come again!"

"We'll tear ya to shreds, and when we're done, we're gonna have some fun with this fine girl right here."

Before the first thug could react, Naruto was in front of him, driving a powerful knee into his gut. He fluidly used his elbow to catch the male on the temple, resulting in an instant knockout.

The other two leapt back, drawing their knives, while Amelia looked on in interest. Naruto grimaced and drew his own kunai, charging to meet the two thugs. He was desperately disappointed; any genin could've probably taken them down. Their grips on their knives were too tight, belying their fear, while they ran at speeds equal to that of an academy student. Naruto merely dodged around their strikes and used the pommels to knock them both out, leaving three unconscious students on the ground.

He went over the girl, who had been watching the fight with her arms crossed under her chest, which only seemed to pop her significant bust out more. He slid his kunai back into his hidden Kamui dimension, making sure to avoid detection by Amelia, and stuck his arm out. He grinned lazily: "Hey there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What were you doing out here so late?"

"Amelia Johnson. None of your business."

Naruto and Alice eventually became a couple, going on a few dates. Naruto had also occasionally met Amelia, who, despite her initial animosity and distrust, seemed to warm up to him. They quickly became friends as well.

_ONE YEAR LATER (SENIOR YEAR)_

The school years passed by quickly, with more happiness and enjoyment from the couple. They never went farther than making out, but they both thought that they had found the one they loved.

One Friday night, Naruto gathered the nerve to propose. Alice accepted, and soon Naruto and Alice returned to Naruto's room, and did the deed. They basked in their carnal pleasures that night, expressing their love and affection physically.

The next morning, the two lovers woke up feeling satisfied, Alice with an unusual soreness in her lower regions. They enjoyed it so much that they continued for the majority of the weekend, only stopping to occasionally sleep or eat.

Pallas Athena, the not-so-virgin goddess of Wisdom wanted to scream into the air, rant, and generally unleash her fury. Her father had announced the new laws for gods and their children, making it so that they could not claim or visit them. Basically, gods were entirely cut off from their children's lives.

Then she found out she was pregnant. Her passionate love sessions with Naruto the past weekend had made her realize what she had been missing out on from all the years of producing brain children, but she had not expected her to be _impregnated_ of all things. Oh, the things he could do with his hands and tongue! Now she would have to dump the burden on him. She sighed and went around manipulating the Mist, removing all traces of her existence from everyone at the college, including Naruto, which pained her heart deeply. She really felt true love for the man, but considering the fact that he would age and die eventually, she had to force herself to not create too many lasting bonds.

Naruto, for the entire week, had felt a strange sense of unease, but shrugged it off. He doubted it was influenced by the monsters, but his instincts screamed at him that something was wrong.

He grew closer and closer to Amelia, and eventually the duo began going out. He had found that she was very similar to what they called a _tsundere_ character in Japanese animations. She loved pranking, which drew the duo together. She was impulsive yet kind, aggressive yet caring, and wild yet free. The last two probably contributed to the fact that at the end of their first two weeks dating, the duo went to a party, got smashed, and proceeded to get down and dirty. They didn't really mind, but enjoyed it greatly.

Phoebe Artemis, the not-really-virgin goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Childbirth, and the Wild, was furious. She had been firing hundreds of arrows at various targets depicting several Olympians who had instilled her anger.

After losing a bet to her brother Apollo, she left the Hunt to go to a college for the full 4 years. She had continued with her usual man-hating tendencies, wanting to get it over with, when an incident in her junior year had made her rethink her entire philosophy.

The thugs who had attacked her could've been easily controlled and defeated, but her savior had come in and crushed them easily. She had obviously heard of the school's top student, but nothing she could've done would have prepared her for Naruto Uzumaki.

At first, she took him as another male; pig-headed, perverted, greedy and arrogant, just with good grades, and looks. After constantly testing him, she found herself slowly falling in love. None of those traits could be found in the blonde's attitude, and it infuriated the goddess to no end. Her entire belief system, her philosophy, was being crushed. She slowly came to realize that not all males were as bad as she believed; in fact, she was lucky enough to draw the attention of one of the pure ones.

She had not received the call to return to Olympus for the council meeting, preferring to enjoy her time with Naruto, and before she knew it, they were dating.

At that one party, Artemis knew she was drunk. Gods could get drunk, just like any mortal, but could instantly vaporize the alcohol in their system. Instead, she let things play out, and just went with the flow, and before she knew it, she had lost her virginity.

And now, she was pregnant. She was the goddess of Childbirth, after all, and she instinctively recognized that her womb was going to develop a child. That was when her brother had come to inform her of the recent decree. She was pissed off beyond words. She had thought that Naruto would become her soul mate, the love of her life, even if he was a mortal, but now it was all torn away from her. She wouldn't even be able to meet, or check, on her firstborn child. Instead, she wiped the memory of Naruto and the other students, and left the school and returned to the Hunt to see how Zoe was doing. She continued to curse all that she could. Stupid hormones of a 21 year old female! Stupid laws! Stupid Zeus! Stupid everything! Curse the world!

_9 MONTHS LATER_

Naruto sighed as he left the job he had gotten at a chemical engineering firm. He had gotten the job after he graduated from college. The familiar sense of unease continued to reign in his mind, and it had grown in his mind.

He entered his simple apartment home, and then realization struck. This feeling was basically one of being under a memory-blocking genjutsu like the one he had felt around the whole world, just a lot more concentrated! He felt like an idiot for not comprehending it earlier, but he had not suspected anyone except a divine presence to be able to manipulate such a powerful and subtle genjutsu on him.

Gathering his chakra, he formed the hand seal: "KAI!"

Memories rushed back into his head, as he realized what he had done. He had bedded two women in two weeks, both of whom had disappeared immediately after. The other people at the university had acted as if Alice Evans and Amelia Johnson had never existed. His mind was racing, thinking of the implications and possibilities.

A knock on the door and window broke him out of his thoughts. He opened the window, and then moved to welcome the guest at the door. The man at the door was simple and remarkable, but had a sense of grandeur about him. He looked over to the window, and saw a man flying in_ with winged sandals_. Both men carried a small cradle, which Naruto immediately identified as a child.

His enhanced mind was rushing at unbelievable speed. Winged sandals meant Hermes, which meant that Greek mythology existed. Two children, 9 months after he had sex with two college students, both of whom had mysteriously vanished afterwards. Brunette hair, gray eyes. Auburn hair, silver eyes. Pallas Athena, Phoebe Artemis.

He fell onto his bed, groaning, as the two messengers entered and shut the door and window. Naruto held his head in his hands.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**This is the next chapter, and I've had to rewrite it so many times to get it as close to what I wanted as possible. This chapter will be the one right before the books :D. And if Annabeth seems OOC, well, her dad's Naruto, not Frederick.**

"_I'm fucked, aren't I?"_

"_Yep, man! At least you banged Artemis and Athena, that's got to count for something."_

"_Not helping, Hermes. I assume you two are here for a reason? And is there a rule that the gods can't deal with their kids or something?"_

"_Yeah. Apparently gods can't be involved in mortal affairs. `We're here to give you the children. this one here is Athena's daughter, named Annabeth."_

"_And here is Artemis' daughter, whom she named Luna."_

_Naruto looked at the two children, who were both sleeping peacefully. Annabeth had blonde hair, a shade lighter, but Naruto was happy that she inherited his hair. He assumed that her eyes would be a mesmerizing gray, like her mother's. Luna, on the other hand, had dirty blonde hair that bordered between blonde and auburn. He assumed her eyes would be silver like Ameli-Artemis'._

_He smiled at their peacefully sleeping forms, fully understanding the sense of accomplishment and love only a father could comprehend. He knew that the two girls would be the people he would cherish the most, and would be his two most precious people. He bade the gods farewell, and immediately set out planning._

_In order to raise the kids, his current income was not enough, so he would have to resort to a final plan._

_Republish Icha Icha._

_Jiraiya was probably cackling with laughter from wherever he was, but Naruto had to do it for the sake of his family. The blonde also deployed several dozen Kage Bunshin to use his remaining monetary resources to purchase everything the family of 3 would need._

Two years after he began raising his children, Naruto realized something. His physical appearance had not aged a day since the last day of college, and from what he knew of biology, he assumed that the Nature chakra prevented the oxidation of his cells and stopped aging.

Apparently gods couldn't be involved in the affairs of mortals, but what if he wasn't a mortal? He called Artemis and Athena, both of who had spoken with each other and realized what had happened, and explained his theory. The two goddesses were ecstatic that they could both visit and be a part in their lives of their children, and so they did. Athena and Artemis would visit as often as they could, occasionally limiting themselves to prevent suspicion about what they were doing.

Naruto also took the children and moved to a comfortable apartment in New York, while using the vast income he received from Icha Icha to sustain his family. According to Athena and Artemis, most of the male gods had gotten hooked on the series of smut.

The two goddesses were still women, and cherished their firstborn child like any woman would. The girls were showered with love and care, but seemed to have inherited some humility from their father. Naruto also had made a major decision. He was sure that he loved them, and had exposed their status as immortals to him, albeit after their activities.

He explained his history, of growing up in Konoha, of the Elemental Nations, and of the 4th Shinobi World War. They were horrified at his upbringing, but amazed at the fact that they had met the one and only person to successfully traverse dimensions.

The only reason he actually remembered that particular conversation was because of the mind-blowingly hot threesome sex that had quickly followed. The two maiden goddesses, after losing their virginities, had not looked back since. Naruto was very glad for the silencing seals he knew how to place, as well as Kage Bunshin to help take on the two goddesses. His stamina helped greatly, as did his size, according to his lovers, but sometimes they liked to mix it up.

Over the years, Annabeth and Luna had grown up looking like the perfect combination between their respective parents. Annabeth's strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes, and Luna's silver eyes and auburn-blonde hair.

Both girls absolutely adored their father, and for good reason too. He spoiled the two girls rich, giving them virtually everything they wanted. When asked how he got all the money, he just patted them on the head and said that he'd tell them when they were older. In reality, Naruto just wanted to give his two children what he had been denied as a child: a childhood.

Annabeth's personality reminded Naruto of Sasuke. She was extraordinarily quiet, always looking for the easiest way to do things, so that she could go off and read. Her mind was sharp and skilled, and was widely praised as a child prodigy. Naruto snorted at that. He had enough bad history with prodigies and geniuses.

Luna, on the other hand, reminded him of himself. Brash, headstrong, determined, and with an undying dedication to her family and precious people, she had to struggle where her sister excelled. Instead of natural talent, she got where she was through pure hard work and perseverance. She formed a rivalry with her sister like his own with Sasuke, but they retained a familiar bond of family and compassion.

Living together, the two girls had gotten used to some of their father's quirks. He was insanely obsessed with ramen, and often created multiple copies of himself to do things. Another strange event was when their father was constantly visited by _two_ women, who were quickly found out to be Annabeth and Luna's mothers. They thought, from their morals, that something about their father bedding both extremely attractive females at once was a bit…excessive and immoral…but they all seemed fine with it. Over time, the girls had adapted and gotten used to it as well, treating the other's mother as some sort of very close aunt.

After they had grown to a respectable age and enjoyed their young lives as much as they could, Naruto deemed them ready to receive training. This world was not a peaceful one either, but he could try and prepare his daughters for the dangers they would face ahead.

He had quickly found out that Luna was a sensor, able to detect emotions and presences from unprecedented distances. Naruto had used his knowledge about sensors to help her refine and develop the skill. He also found that Luna and Annabeth were extremely special. They had godly power in their veins, couple with a chakra system. The godly power provided some strange benefits, and granted them an ability very similar to his. The godly blood could absorb natural energy and replenish their reserves.

Thus, Naruto had begun the ninja training of his daughters. He kept it nice and simple, with chakra control exercises, basic taijutsu practice, the three academy ninjutsu, and shuriken and kunai throwing. Sadly, they did not have a massive demon fox in them, so they didn't have the reserves to spam Kage Bunshin. The girls were always told to keep their powers secret, as no one else had them.

As they grew older, he stepped up the training. Tree walking, water walking, some ninjutsu, and their own taijutsu style. Naruto had basically taken a whole list of them and their concepts, and chosen which one would fit each girl the best. As for their elemental affinities, Luna was Futon while Annabeth was Raiton and Katon. Geez, could the similarity between the two and him and Sasuke get any closer?

He taught Luna the Rasengan, and Annabeth the Chidori, adding to their small but steadily growing jutsu repertoire. They constantly asked why they would need to know how to fight, and he just grinned and said that he would tell them later.

Eventually, Naruto knew that birds had to leave the nest, and that he couldn't keep babying his children forever. He was confident in their abilities to protect themselves. He kept his apartment, and after more than a decade of staying by his daughters nearly 24/7, he let them attend a boarding school.

For the first few days, he was terrified. He had dozens of Kage Bunshin guarding and watching their every move, ready to protect them at even the slightest sign of a monster. But eventually, as the days passed and became weeks, and as the weeks passed and became months, he became more lax on his constant oversight. He sent them a constant supply of money, and occasionally checked up on them himself or with a clone.

Currently, the two girls were moving into the next boarding school. They had been kicked out of the last one for one of Luna's famous pranks. When the principal had called home, Naruto merely started crying and hugged his daughter, saying how proud he was of her.

Their luggage in their arms, they walked towards their new school, and new life.

Welcome to Yancy Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I found some time to put this one together. It was kind of rushed, so it might not be as good, but I will take my time on the next chapter :D. Enjoy!**

Naruto grimaced as he led his daughters through the hallways of Yancy Academy. Even though he knew that they had to leave his umbrella of protection didn't mean he had to like it. Sure, he had plastered miniscule Hiraishin seals across basically every one of their belongings, but he still could be worried. He was sure Artemis and Athena were as well. He looked back at them, suitcases and backpacks packed and ready, and cracked a small smile. The two of them reminded him so much of his own childhood, that he couldn't help but feel slightly nostalgic.

Luna was bouncing around, jumping in excitement from coming to this new school.

"Look, look, daddy! It's the anime club, I'm definitely joining! Annabeth, you'll come with me right?"

Annabeth glanced up from her book: "Maybe, if you stop being annoying."

"YAY! Hey, look! It's the Chemistry room! I wonder what kind of experiments we'll be doing in there?"

"Shut up, Luna. You're making a scene."

"Daddy? ANNABETH IS BEING MEAN TO ME."

"Calm down you two. We'll be at the headmaster's office any moment now."

Luna quieted down slightly, preferring to just scramble around taking in all the new sights. Annabeth kept her eyes focused strictly on her book, one describing military tactics. Sure, she held an abnormal fascination for architecture, but her father's love for strategy had grown on her and she found that she enjoyed the books as well.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in."

After a rather uneventful meeting with the headmaster, Naruto crouched besides his daughters.

"Ok, girls. Make sure to eat your vegetables, do your homework, and to not sleep too late. Don't prank people too much, and-"

"We get it daddy...Hey look! There's our dorm!"

Sighing at her sister's amazingly short attention span, Annabeth turned to her father: "Dad, we'll be fine. We'll study the scrolls you gave us on the weekends, and I'll look after Luna."

"Daddy's gonna miss you guys..."

Embracing her father in a hug, Annabeth whispered: "It's fine. Now I'm going to go make sure Luna doesn't get in too much trouble."

"Sure. See you two, and have fun at school!"

Naruto watched as Annabeth chased after Luna for a while, before leaving to return home. He had several things he needed to do, and one of them was to research the recent increases in monster activity.

If there was anything shinobi were the best at, it was definitely intelligence gathering.

Within a few months, Luna and Annabeth had adapted to the new environment of Yancy Academy. It was one of the first lessons their father had drilled into them, and they already knew the ins and outs of the entire building.

Luna was the popular kid, the one who despite her average grades, was extremely outgoing and comedic. Her pranks were well-known throughout the entire school, and she could comfortably say that she was on good terms with most of the students. Her easygoing and silly nature infuriated her sister to no end, but also helped her find many friends. She excelled at sports, packing plenty of strength and speed into her lean frame after her father's training.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was the model student. Quiet, with impeccable grades and a softspoken nature, the teacher's adored her vast knowledge and ability to control Luna when she got too out-of-hand. Her softer side was only seen by her close group of friends, which included Luna, Percy, a cheerful and friendly guy, and Grover, a clumsy but funny classmate. She was also very outstanding in sports as well.

Chiron, or Mr. Brunner as he was called in his current disguise, was deep in thought.

He had personally come to this school when Grover had reported abnormal signs of strength coming from one demigod, but the two new girls who had recently joined his class were giving off signals beyond that.

They were a quandary, a mystery, a puzzle he desperately wanted to solve, but all he could do was wait and observe.

Currently, the students, who had recently finished lunch, were dutifully listening to their chemistry teacher drone on about the safety procedure during their lab. Luna was bouncing with energy, excited about the experiment, but Annabeth suspected there was another reason.

She whispered harshly: "Luna. Did you do anything this time?"

A massive grin told her everything she needed to know. Luna leaned over and whispered back: "Just mixed up some of the labels on the chemicals. Oh, and the glue currently applied to Mr. Brickson's glasses. Ah, yes, almost forgot, the new cheese I invented that will give anyone horribly loud farts and hiccups that I slipped in Nancy Bobofit and her group's lunch.

Annabeth sighed. Her sister's pranking nature was unstoppable.

Percy looked over at the two Uzumaki sisters. He had frankly never heard the last name before, but it sounded Japanese. Over the course of the year, he had developed a minor crush on the quieter sister Annabeth, but dismissed it.

Yancy Academy had been much more fun than any other school he had ever attended, simply for Luna. The two had a friendly relationship, with Percy helping her out in many of her pranks. Seeing her mischievous grin and Annabeth's defeated expression, he knew that something good was about to happen.

One thing was for sure. Nothing got dull with the Uzumaki sisters around.

**Sorry for the horribly short chapter, but the next chapter will be jam-packed as we begin the events of the first book. There wasn't very much interaction between Naruto and the two goddesses, but the next chapter will also explore what he was doing while his daughters were at school.**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I've been trying to make this chapter a long one :D. With this one we should get into where the first book starts! Yay! There will also be a lemon in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Done!'

Naruto grinned as he leaned back in his chair, grinning contently. After he had sent his daughters to Yancy Academy, he had began his intelligence gathering operation. Through liberal use of Kage Bunshin, Henge, and his massive monetary reserves, he had infiltrated the majority of the country, seeking to find out more about the increased monster activity.

He had witnessed the phenomenom equally everywhere, but the only sign of anything causing it was the random weather fluctuations that occurred. He was guessing it involved Poseidon and Zeus, seeing the massive tsunamis and hurricanes that occasionally devastated the world.

While his clones scoured the country for clues, he dedicated himself to maintaining his godfather's legacy.

Icha Icha.

He had completed 5 books in a matter of months, shocking his publishers. His numerous fans weren't complaining, and neither was his wallet.

Sighing, he hoped that his daughters were doing well, and that Annabeth could keep Luna in line.

TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS

Annabeth sighed as she watched her sister chat with Percy and Grover. She was currently wearing some simple jeans and a T-shirt, letting her blonde hair fall freely to her shoulder.

_'I've been doing that a lot recently, haven't I.'_

Things with Luna around were never dull, but sometimes she could get overzealous. It was up to her to keep her on a leash. Her sister's dirty blonde hair was braided on one side, and she wore a blouse and jeans as well.

The students were currently on the school bus, heading to the nearby Metropolitan Museum of Art. The class was being led by Ms. Dodds, a grumpy old math teacher, and Mr. Brunner, the latin teacher.

"Hey Grover, has Nancy been bothering you anymore?"

The clumsy boy grinned: "Not after what you did to her."

Luna had seen Nancy Bobofit and some of her cronies picking on the generally timid Grover earlier, and had struck back with a vengeance. A series of pranks designed to provide as much public humiliation had taught the girls their lesson, and they were frankly terrified of Luna now.

They continued chatting amongst themselves, cracking jokes and generally enjoying themselves. Annabeth merely sat to the side, enjoying her book, but she looked on with a smile. Her sister had always been like this, the center of attention, able to connect and interact with anyone. Annabeth had always preferred staying out of the spotlight, being left to do her own thing.

Soon, they arrived, and their chatter was joined by several other of their friends. They continued talking, until they entered the museum and were asked to silence themselves and examine the exhibits.

The first few were uninteresting, with Luna getting distracted and talking to some friends instead of paying attention to the files. She and Percy had both ADHD and dyslexia, and had miniscule attention spans. Annabeth, on the other hand, paid rapt attention, engorging herself on every detail explained by Mr. Brunner.

Soon, they arrived at the Greek and Roman section of the museum. Here, Luna and Percy paid more attention, as they felt some sort of connection to the material. They continued in silence, listening to Mr. Brunner's commentary, until Luna cracked a joke. Several snickers and giggles were heard, and Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow and spoke:

"Luna Uzumaki!"

Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"IT WASN'T ME! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MS. DODDS DIARRHEA!"

"Ehh...can you please tell us what this image depicts?"

"It's...uhh...K-rabos? Kranos? Ahh, yes, Kronos. I think he's eating his kids, like the sick bastard he is."

"Correct, Ms. Uzumaki. Who was Kronos, exactly?"

_'My sister would be so much better at answering this...'_ "Uhh...the King God Thingy?"

"God?"

"Titan Thingy."

"Disregarding your rather...strange choice of words, this is indeed Kronos, the King of Titans, consuming his children for the fear that they would come to overthrow him."

Nancy, surrounded by her friends, rolled her eyes and piped up: "It's not like we need to know any of this in real life, c'mon!"

"And to answer Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, why would we need to know such subjects? Anyone?"

Annabeth raised her hand, and spoke in a calm, dignified voice: "There is a good reason, sir. Ancient Greek and Roman culture have significant impacts on modern civilization and society. For example, many scientific advancements and philosophical topics were brought up in the aforementioned era, such as democracy and meritocracy."

Nancy was promptly shut up by Annabeth's significantly more intellectual answer, and they continued through the tour, which everyone besides Annabeth thought was quite bland and uninteresting.

Soon, everyone was outside taking a lunch break. They split up into individual groups of friends, with Luna being at the forefront, sitting with nearly half the class. Annabeth was seated off to the side, with some of the quieter students.

Grover and Percy had gotten separated from the others during the tour, and sat on their own. Suddenly, Nancy and her friends came sauntering over. Nancy bumped into Grover, spilling the entirety of her lunch directly onto him.

Smirking, she said: "Oops. Sorry, my hand must have slipped. Besides, that damn Uzumaki is over there, and she can't see this happening. Besides, Ms. Dodds will get her in trouble if anything does happen."

With a grin, she and her friends walked off, laughing, while Percy felt a massive tug of fury. Something he had picked up during his time with Luna was a determination to protect his friends and provide retribution on anyone who came in conflict with them.

Seemingly of its own will, a wave of water came flying out of the nearby water fountain, dousing the laughing Nancy. She froze in shock, as several onlookers began whispering.

"Did you see that?"

"The water moved on it's own!"

Ms. Dodds stormed up to Percy, a slightly victorious smirk in her eyes. She scanned the aftermath: a stunned Nancy Bobofit lying on the floor, soaked completely, with her surprised friends standing around her. Facing Nancy, she asked: "What happened here?"

"T-T-The water fountain...Percy pushed me into the water fountain!"

"Come with me, Jackson."

No one noticed how Luna looked up from her group of friends and locked eyes with Annabeth. A quiet conversation seemed to go between them, before Luna abruptly stood.

"Excuse me guys, I have something to talk to my sister about."

Luna excused herself and walked through her group of friends, meeting with Annabeth in a secluded corner. Her expression, instead of her usual carefree and happy one, was strangely wrinkled and worried..

"Annabeth, there's something wrong with Ms. Dodds."

"So your sensing abilities felt something wrong about her? My instincts just told me something was wrong about her, and dad always told us to trust our instincts. Was it like what dad told us to watch out for?"

From a young age, the girls had known that they were different from others, but when they asked their father why, he had merely rubbed their heads and said that he would tell them later.

"Yeah. Daddy told me to be careful when I felt this tingling around someone. Percy, Grover and Mr. Brunner give off this sort of bubbly feeling, so I can tell that they are special but aren't out to harm us. Ms. Dodds just oozes this sort of tingly stabby feeling. It's like she hates everything. I'm afraid that Percy might be in danger."

Sighing, Annabeth smiled: "Ok, we'll check it out. Get your gear ready."

They each pulled a scroll from inside their pockets, one that their father had told them to carry wherever they went. They unsealed pouches from each one, which they strapped to their thigh. They opened them and quickly scanned their content.

Kunai? Check. Shuriken? Check. Ninja wire? Check. Scrolls with extra weapons? Check. A book to read during battle to piss off your opponent? Check. Annabeth had preferred to use a sword, and unsealed her blade as well.

Moving with an unnatural grace and fluidity, the two girls used their father's lessons and gradually walked up the wall, molding their energy to the right amount, neither too much or too little, until they reached the ceiling. There, they continued stalking along until they were deep in the museum, where Percy and Ms. Dodds were.

TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS

Naruto smiled as he reclined on the sofa, sipping a drink. He had never really had time to relax like this until he had come to this world, and he still took every chance he could to rest. However, he sensed a visitor in his house, and knew that he probably wasn't relaxing anytime soon.

He felt two arms snake their away around his neck, and someone's breath on his neck.

"Hmm...hey Artie."

"Hey love..."

She continued nuzzling into his neck, as he set down his drink and turned his head slightly. He could see some auburn hair resting on his shoulder, and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of fresh pine and honey.

**Lemon**

"Hey, Naruto, up for some...fun?"

"Mhmm...sounds great, babe."

With a grin, Artemis flipped over the sofa and was soon straddling Naruto. Despite her and Athena having come to an agreement that they had manipulated Naruto and had to share his feelings, they still had a form of rivalry and competition between them. Her hands traced his muscles, while she unconsciously licked her lips. She pressed her lips to his, and soon the duo were making out heavily. While their entwined tongues battled for dominance, one of Naruto's hands moved up to fondle Artemis' breast, gently squeezing it through the fabric of her other hand cupped her firm ass, pulling her hips closer to his.

Artemis began grinding back and forth on his growing erection, and they started removing clothes. First gone were Naruto's T-shirt and Artemis' blouse, and soon after were their jeans.

Too impatient to wait any longer, Artemis snapped her fingers and the remaining undergarments were vaporized. Naruto continued his groping, running his hands over her porcelain skin and perky tits, while Artemis started slowly stroking Naruto's cock with her hands.

Soon, his massive shaft had grown to its full size, and a bit of pre-cum had formed at its tip. Artemis broke off the kiss, and slipped off of Naruto's lap until she was kneeling between his legs. She continued stroking his cock, as her tongue darted out and licked off the bead of pre-cum.

Loving the taste and wanting more, she went forward and engulfed the head of his cock with her warm mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, taking the first few inches in. One hand pumped up and down the remainder of his shaft, while the other gripped his ballsack.

Slowly, she began taking more and more of his cock down her tight throat with every back and forth motion. Soon, Naruto was groaning in pleasure as his lover deepthroated his entire cock down her very tight throat. She hummed, creating further vibrations to pleasure the blonde. Sure, it had taken lots of practice and gagging for her to be able to do that, but now she was confidently able to say that she could take all of his cock in her mouth.

She went particularly deep one time, burying her nose in his pubic hair, and holding it there for a few seconds, before drawing away, a string of saliva connecting her mouth and Naruto's large rod. Her hand continued working away at the lubricated rod, before she heaved her generous bosom up and engulfed his cock in between her mounds.

Her hands pushed her breasts together around his cock, while her tongue darted out and licked the parts of his cock that extended beyond her sexy tits. Naruto involuntarily bucked his hips, the pleasure being way too much.

After enough of her ministrations, Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore, and came. At this point, Artemis' mouth did not enclose the head of his cock, and his orgasm splattered seed all over her beautiful face and heaving breasts.

Artemis went down and deepthroated Naruto's still-hard cock once again, cleaning off all the semen on it, before smacking her lips with a happy smile. The two were about to continue, when they heard a disspointed: "Tch."

Turning, they saw a fully naked Athena, brunette hair falling down to her back, and hands on her hip, looking at them: "Looks like I was a bit late, huh. You two already went and started. You look a bit dirty Artemis, let me help you with that."

She sauntered over, and sensually licked the semen still on Artemis' face and breasts off. "Ready to go again, you two?'

"You bet!"

Soon enough, Naruto was lying flat on the sofa. Athena lowered herself on his face, letting his masterful tongue go to work in pleasuring her. His tongue licked, prodded, teased, and occasionally penetrated the goddess' entrance, eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure.

Artemis had mounted the blonde, and straddled his cock. Using her hand, she gripped his hard shaft and guided it to her dripping wet entrance. Dropping her weight, she impaled herself on his massive penis in one motion, moaning deeply at the feeling.

They worked up a pace, with Athena grinding her pussy into Naruto's face and Artemis riding his cock. The two goddesses, who were facing each other, began making out and fondling each others' generous tits, pinching nipples and playing with their mounds.

Naruto loved the way that no matter how many times he had sex with the goddesses, they were as tight as the day they lost their virginities. He speculated it may have something to do with them being goddesses, but he forgot about that and continued thrusting his hips up in time with Artemis. Her tight velvet walls gripped his cock like a vice, and he loved feeling his cock being engulfed within her.

Artemis let out a moan, and came first, her walls clenching and convulsing all over the blonde's cock. It had hurt the first few times, stretching her out in ways she didn't think she was supposed to be stretched, but soon it became pure bliss for her. It penetrated her deeply, hitting all her sweet spots, and nearly bumping into the entrance of her womb. It was way better than using her fingers. Naruto did not relent, and continued slamming into her sensitive entrance

Athena came soon after. She did not know where Naruto got his skill with his tongue, but she guessed it was from their numerous sessions whenever the goddesses could find time to visit their lover.

When Artemis came the second time, squeezing tightly again, Naruto couldn't resist anymore. Naruto managed to say: "I-I'm cumming!"

Artemis hopped off of his cock, and Athena dismounted his face. Both girls surrounded his cock, and engulfed it with their massive breasts, taking turns licking the tip. He exploded soon after, covering their faces and breasts with more of his semen.

As the two hot goddesses licked the cum off of each other's bodies, Naruto teleported the trio into their bedroom. They positioned themselves for another round of sex, with Artemis lying on the bed, legs spread, and Athena between her legs, eating her out.

Naruto aimed himself behind the goddess of wisdom and speared her wet pussy with one swift stroke, filling her completely. She let out a moan of pleasure into Artemis' pussy, and continued moaning as the blonde shinobi plowed her pussy with his thick cock.

Athena's pussy was just as tight as Artemis', and taxing on Naruto's stamina. Artemis came first from watching Naruto fuck Athena senseless, and soon did Naruto and Athena. He pulled his cock out of Athena's pussy, and started pumping furiously. He came soon after, right into Artemis' waiting mouth. She kept it in her mouth, and started cumswapping with Athena.

Sighing happily, Naruto looked at his expectant lovers: "Ready for another round?"

**Lemon End**

Naruto blinked a few times, getting used to where he was. Apparently he and the two goddesses had passed out after their session, and he saw that they were beginning to awaken as well.

The trio got dressed in silence, until Athena broke it: "I'm sorry Naruto, but this may be the last time we visit you in a while. Zeus' bolt was stolen, and he has decreed that Olympus be closed off. He'll have a watchful eye on all of us, so we may be unable to keep on sneaking out."

"Yeah, sure. Be careful and stay safe, you two."

"We will."

Both Artemis and Athena gave him a peck on the lips before vanishing in a burst of light. Naruto sighed that he wouldn't be able to meet them, but grinned and started writing. At least he had plenty of new inspiration.

TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS-TUS

Luna and Annabeth watched quietly, hiding their presences, as Percy interacted with Ms. Dodds. They watched in horror as the former math teacher transformed, becoming an old hag with bat-like wings, claws, and yellow fangs.

**"Perseus Jackson...we know that you have stolen it. Return it now, and your life may be spared."**

The boy, currently scared out of his mind, replied: "Look, I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't steal anything!"

**"LIES!"**

The creature dashed forward, claws and fangs bared, and the two sisters sprang into action. Luna used gravity to her advantage, launching off of the ceiling and dealing a devastating drop kick to the fury, driving it into the ground. Annabeth appeared in front of the stunned boy, a katana held in her hands, standing between him and the cloud of dust that had appeared. The blade was a beautiful masterpiece, with a silver hue surrounding the metallic blade and an ornate, purple hilt. Her father had entrusted it to her after she had proven her skill with a blade a year ago. It quickly became her favorite.

"A-Annabeth? L-Luna? What's going on?"

"Shh...let us handle this."

Mr. Brunner watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes.

When the dust cleared, there was a wounded fury and a broken floor, with Luna holding a metal kunai in each hand. Her father had told them that is was made of a special material meant for killing certain things, but the girls had just realized that he meant these...monsters.

While Annabeth guarded Percy, Luna could detect Mr. Brunner's aura and assumed he knew about this. Calming her racing nerves with her father's training, she charged forward to meet the fury head on.

Claws clashed with kunai as the two combatants moved faster than the eye could see. Percy was shocked to see the usually carefree expression on his friends' faces become ones of utmost concentration and attention. The two were around even in close-range combat until Luna used the one thing they had over the monster: surprise.

Forming a cross seal, she grinned: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Dozens of copies of Luna charged the monster, quickly overwhelming the surprised beast. One copies' kunai managed to breach Ms. Dodds' defenses, causing her to burst into massive plumes of yellow dust. Grinning, Luna walked over to where her sister and Percy were standing.

"W-What just happened?"

"We'll explain later, let's go!"

Mr. Brunner continued watching for a while until leaving: _'Just...who are you, Luna and Annabeth Uzumaki?'_

**And that's that! I got this one out as fast as I could. I frankly thought that in the story, the Fury lost to Percy too easily. Like, c'mon, one hit from a scared and untrained demigod? Well, I made her stronger, but Luna is still better :P I'm not that great with lemons, but I tried my best.**

**I'm thinking about whether or not to add more people to the pairing with Naruto, and who to pair Annabeth and Luna with. **

**NOTICE: I'm going to put up a poll, vote for who you want to see! If you don't see who you want, PM or leave it in the reviews and I'll add it! Fixed it, for some reason it wasn't showing up earlier, it should be up now!**

**UPDATE 10/17: Sorry, my computer has been totally screwed up recently. I've handwritten the next chapter, and I'm typing it when I can. Sorry for the delay, it should be up soon!**

**Read and Review, tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...my computer and internet have both been acting up. I had to handwrite the whole chapter, and slowly type it up when I could actually get my computer to work, praying that it would miraculously save. The pairings are and not completely decided, but I****'m leaning towards maybe adding one to Naruto's harem with a couple platonic relationships, having Annabeth with Percy and leaving Luna alone****. Enjoy!**

Luna and Annabeth led a dazed Percy through the empty halls of the museum, quickly heading to the exit. Percy stumbled slightly as Annabeth tugged on his arm. Luna turned around: "C'mon, hurry up!"

Percy regained his footing and shrugged off the two girls' arms. He came to a stop in the middle of the hallway: "W-Wait. W-What is going on? W-What happened to Ms. Dodds?"

Annabeth stood impassively and began sealing up her gear again as Luna tapped her feet impatiently. "Let's just say that the world is not as simple as it seems. C'mon, I have a bad feeling about staying inside the building. We're leaving. We can explain things to you later."

Reluctantly, Percy followed the two girls out of the museum, still slightly shocked and confused at what had happened. He decided not to ask about the topic again, merely thinking about whatever the hell just happened.

Soon enough, the three emerged from the museum and rejoined the rest of the class, blending in as if nothing had happened. Luna and Annabeth went off on their own, leaving Percy to find Grover. As they began boarding the bus, Percy froze.

"W-Who is that?"

Grover, who was standing next to him, replied: "What do you mean? That's Ms. Kerr. She's been our teacher all year!"

Looking strangely at his friend, Percy noticed the slight beads of perspiration forming on his forehead, and his unsteady gaze. Percy knew he was lying, that Ms. Kerr had not been their teacher, and that Ms. Dodds had been, but he decided not to point it out and ask about it to the two girls later on.

On the bus, Percy tried to calm his racing nerves and frantic mind, assuring himself that there was a perfectly logical explanation for all of the occurrences. Grover, however, did not help, burying his face in his hands and muttering things like "How did they find him already?" and "Why is it always 6th grade?"

By the time they had arrived at the school again, Percy's nervousness had not abated and he remained extremely anxious. However, he couldn't find Luna or Annabeth again, and returned to his dorm, hoping that some good rest would help him calm down.

TUS

Over the course of the next few weeks, Percy asked around, and found out that truly every other student did not know of Ms. Dodds' existence. After searching for Luna and Annabeth for an explanation, he discovered that they had left for home on some "family business."

He seriously began doubting his own personal perception of reality, until one night, when he was wandering the hallways. He heard quiet speaking going on, and sought out the source. He eventually found Mr. Brunner speaking to Grover. Listening in on the conversation, he only caught bits and pieces of it, but it reassured him that something supernatural, something strange, was at fault here.

However, the days continued to pass, as school life fell into another boring routine. Despite Luna and Annabeth's absence, Nancy had stopped making moves, and before he knew it, summer had arrived.

TUS

With his backpack slung over his shoulder, Percy grinned as he waited for Grover. The strange events that had happened were shoved into a far corner of his mind, and he was filled with excitement at the prospect of returning home. He wore his favorite jeans, and a light blue t-shirt.

Soon enough, Grover arrived as well. Greeting each other with a simple hello, they quickly departed for the bus station, ready to take one back to Manhattan.

As they waited for a bus to arrive, Grover placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. He seemed nervous and uncertain, but a certain glint of determination shone in his eyes. Pulling out a small card from his pocket, he handed it to Percy.

"Here, have this."

"What is it?"

Percy did a cursory scan over the card. Camp Half-Blood? What was that?"

"It's...It's a summer camp that I go to. If you've got any other...troubles, just head over, alright?"

"Ok, sounds good."

Pocketing the card, Percy returned to waiting for the bus to come.

TUS

The bus soon arrived, and the two boarded, quickly taking seats near the back of the vehicle. The bus set off soon after, and the two students settled into a comfortable silence.

However, the bus soon stalled out due to mechanical problems, and the driver began repairs. Percy noticed several stands on the side of the road, including one with three old women selling fruit. They seemed to be knitting a large piece of clothing, a large sock that was way too large for any human.

Next to him, Grover paled and started slightly shaking. Percy noticed and patted him on the shoulder.

"You alright man? You seem to be a bit pa-"

*SNIP*

Turning around, Percy saw that the one of the old ladies had cut the thread, seemingly completing their work. At this point, Grover was in a near breakdown state. His shoulders were trembling and his pupils were dilating.

A loud screech followed by the sounds of an engine whirring to life soon followed, as the bus once began its course.

"Grover. Grover! Talk to me! What was that?"

"Y-You don't know, do you? Those are the Three Fates, and they determine how long someone lives. The string? That's someone's lifeline, and when they cut it, they're destined to die. I don't know who's line they cut though...please don't be..."

He trailed off, until his words became incoherent. Percy was slightly disturbed, and the rest of the journey went on in silence.

TUS

*PANT* *PANT* *PANT*

Luna and Annabeth both collapsed to the floor, sweat covering their faces. Small bruises and scratches were scattered all over their bodies, and they were clearly out of breath. Both were wearing standard kunoichi gear.

They were currently lying on a dirt field surrounded by trees. A large clearing had been opened up, and various craters and scorched marks showed the signs of a recent battle.

Naruto stood at the other end, grinning. He wore his sage cloak, a green jounin vest, and black shinobi pants. He cracked his knuckles, and strolled over to where his daughters were resting. He had observed their confrontation with the Fury, and was very proud of the way they had handled the situation. However, he had immediately brought them back home for further training, insisting that they needed to learn more and grow stronger.

"Very good, very good! Luna, you've closed up some of those openings, and started observing your opponent more. Annabeth, good job on using more of your instinct in battle. You two have also begun implementing some of the teamwork drills we worked on. I can confidently say that you have definitely improved!"

The two girls groaned slightly and staggered to a seated position. Luna pouted and replied: "You say that, yet you still beat us into the ground. We couldn't even land a hit on you!"

Annabeth joined in: "Indeed, dad. We were no closer to defeating you than we were in previous attempts."

"Mah, don't be so serious, Annabeth. You two are a lot stronger than I was at your age. You did well. So well, in fact, that I'm going to teach each of you a new jutsu!"

"Really!?"

In a flash, Luna was on her feet, literally bouncing up and down. Excitement was written on her face, and she seemed completely energized. Like him, she was always extraordinarily enthusiastic when learning new techniques, and put everything she had into it. When he had taught her the Rasengan, she had spent most of her free time practicing it, until she could do it with just one hand.

Annabeth, while not as hyped up as her sister, was excited too. A smile graced her features, and she stood up and approached her father as well.

"Okay, listen closely. The handseals for this one are Tiger, Ram..."

TUS

Percy was frightened.

No, scratch that.

He was terrified.

After ditching Grover when he had headed to the restroom, he had returned home to find his step-father Gabe, well...being Gabe. Ugly, despicable, and utterly pungent, he was extremely confused as to why his sweet mother had married the bastard. The man had been playing poker with his buddies in the living room, and being a jerk like always.

After discovering how his room had basically been converted into Gabe's dumpster, his mother had informed him that they were heading to a Montauk beach house, just like they used to.

Revitalized at the news, he had quickly packed up, and after some desperate convincing, they managed to procure Gabe's Camaro for the trip.

Upon arriving, Percy and his mother had plenty of fun, enjoying the time when they could be alone with just the two of them.

Things had gone downhill from there. A wet, half-naked and half-goat Grover had appeared in the middle of the night, speaking quickly with his mother. They had rushed into the car, desperately attempting to escape from...whatever, when their car was struck by lightning. Grover passed out, and Percy had to drag his limp body out of the car.

Currently, he and his mother Sally were desperately struggling up a slope, trying to drag Grover along with them while he moaned food. A mysteriously large and menacing figure was advancing on them, but he hadn't gotten a clear look on it yet.

Sally stopped, panting for breath: "Listen to me, Percy. Just get past that tree, and you'll be safe. You've got to believe me, just take Grover and go!"

A flash of lightning, followed by the boom of thunder, illuminated their pursuer. A large, humanoid, lower half was coupled with a strange, furry body. White underpants surrounded his lower body, and a feral snarl was engraved on its face.

Vaguely remembering the creature as the Minotaur, Percy stopped: "No, Mom! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Just go!"

Percy continued dragging Grover up the hill, watching as his mother slowed down, trying to keep up. Looking forward, he noticed that they were still a good thirty or forty meters from the tree. The Minotaur would catch up to them before they got there.

Drawing closer and closer, they were a mere fifteen meters from the tree when the Minotaur began preparing to attack.

Sally had regained her breath, and caught up to the duo. The two continued to try to drag Grover towards the safe zone, but the Minotaur began charging.

It began slowly accelerating, charging up towards them. Muscles rippled, and soon it was on them. Sally and Percy split up, each diving to a side, while Percy took Grover with him.

With an unbelievable amount of grace and agility for something of its size, the beast pivoted on one leg while still charging and lunged out, grabbing Sally in one meaty palm. Due to its rapid shift in direction, the beast was thrown off balance, and was about to fall, but it neatly tucked itself into a roll, coming up perfectly. In one hand, it grasped Percy's frightened mother.

"No! Mom!"

A sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoed through the area, as the Minotaur's arm was forcibly kicked by a powerful side kick. It's grip slackened, and a blur appeared right next to its hand, pulling Sally out.

Percy stood, in shock, as Luna appeared right next to him. The girl was clad in completely black combat clothes, and she held a stunned and unconscious Sally in her arms. Setting her down, she drew two small triangle knives from the pouch on her side, and crouched between the beast and Percy.

"L-Luna? What's going on? Where were you for the last weeks of school? What the hell is the Minotaur doing here."

She shot him a glance. "I'm busy now. Explanations can come later. I'll guard you, Grover and your mother while Annabeth takes care of the monster."

Looking over, Percy saw the other Uzumaki twin facing down the monster, she stood in a neutral, relaxed stance, her hand resting on her blade's pommel. The monster panted, recovering and nursing his kicked arm.

A cool grin appeared on her face, her face lighting up with an almost maniacal smile.

"Let's rock."

**Whew, sorry for the delay! I had this chapter ready, and then I forgot to save...and yeah. But here it is! I'm still taking input for who else should be put with Naruto, and various other pairings. R &amp; R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I have no excuse at this point. If I had to point fingers, it would probably be laziness. Anyways, here****'s the next chapter! :D Enjoy!**

_Looking over, Percy saw the other Uzumaki twin facing down the monster, she stood in a neutral, relaxed stance, her hand resting on her blade's pommel. The monster panted, recovering and nursing his kicked arm._

_A cool grin appeared on her face, her face lighting up with an almost maniacal smile._

"_Let's rock."_

TUS

A brutal roar originated from the injured Minotaur, as it crouched low, getting into some sort of defensive stance. Annabeth remained completely still, her left hand still resting on her sword's pommel.

Closing her eyes, the girl took in a deep breath, remembering her father's lessons.

"_Patience...wait...prepare...and...STRIKE!"_

The Minotaur barely ducked to the side as Annabeth leaped forward with a devastatingly-fast shunshin, lightning chakra flowing through her body and radically increasing her reaction and movement speed. Her blade was a silver arc, easily slicing through the tough hide of the Minotaur and severing its right arm from the elbow down. Lightning chakra channeled into her blade had surged into the wound, electrocuting the beast and searing the wound shut.

Pirouetting in a neat circle, Annabeth landed behind the Minotaur and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She had wanted to end the entire battle with that one strike, but the creature had spun to one side and raised its arms to protect the majority of its upper body and important organs.

The monster, as if taking a moment to realize that half of its limb had been removed from its body, stumbled around a bit before releasing a horrendous roar, literally shaking the earth. Clamoring could be heard from the camp as the unnatural sound could only have one source - a monster.

TUS

Luna hurriedly motioned to Percy: "This isn't good. She was trying to end it with that move. Hurry, help get Grover to camp. I'll take your mother to safety."

"But my mom-"

"Shut up and listen to what I say! Get a move on it!"

Slightly recoiling, Percy tried to lift his best friend, his face straining slightly from the exertion. As he slowly began striding towards the camp, Luna drew a scroll from one of the compartments on her matte black vest, and immediately laid it out on the ground. A complex looking seal was inscribed upon it with dark ink, and although she understand parts of it, the structure and details were far too advanced for her.

She took out an empty scroll as well, and began scribbling a message on it. Summoning some Kage Bunshin to help, she gingerly lifted the unconscious Sally onto the seal and placed the message in her pocket. Time to get her out of the way.

TUS

As the Minotaur's roar finally subsided, a significant change seemed to have overtaken it. Its skin, once a furry brown, was a vile, contaminated maroon color. It breathed out deeply, and putrid fumes of gas shot out, scorching the grassy earth. It stood easily 2 meters taller, and with much more muscle mass. Its horns had nearly doubled in size, and were a sickly black color. Composing itself, it briefly tensed its muscles before launching itself forward, shattering the ground with the force of its step.

Despite being shocked by the sudden changes in the beast's appearance and physical capabilities, Annabeth's lightning-charged nerves and muscles were still able to easily avoid the strike, bounding into the air with a lofty body flicker. Flinging out a few electrically charged shuriken, Annabeth watched in disappointment as they harmlessly bounced off of the monster's hide. Quickly sheathing her blade, she raised her hands and began channeling her chakra in preparation for a jutsu.

Still flying upwards, carried by the momentum of her Shunshin, she hovered slightly in midair, static electricity crackling in the air around her. Flashing through the familiar handseals, memorized from hours of practice, she felt the familiar well of chakra building up inside of her.

"Raiton: Gian!"

Releasing the powerful elemental chakra, a spear of lightning blasted from the girl's mouth, carving straight through the Minotaur's abdomen and discharging a powerful current through its body. The beast was unable to react in time as the powerful voltage fried its nervous system, paralyzing it.

Gravity took hold, and while Annabeth fell, she drew her blade and analyzed the situation. The Minotaur had taken a beating from that A-rank jutsu, but it had not completely dissipated yet. Deciding to completely finish the job, she reached backwards, extending her arm behind her, before using her weight, coupled with her kinetic energy in falling from the sky, to drive her blade deep into the Minotaur's chest.

Letting out one last, mournful bellow, the beast struggled in vain before disappearing, vanishing into nothingness.

Panting slightly from the energy it took to execute her techniques, Annabeth looked up and met her sister's gaze. Luna stood there, along with Percy and a barely conscious Grover. Walking up to her twin, she held a fist forward: "You got her out?"

"Safe and sound. Nice job with the Minotaur, by the way."

Tapping fists, the two girls span around to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Mr. Brunner?"

"Yes...but not quite. However, I would like to welcome all four of you...to Half-Blood Camp."

**Woo-hoo! Short, I know, but hopefully I can start updating more often. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
